You're Fcking Mine Collab
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: "Il grimpa sur le lit et surplomba Laink de toute sa hauteur, les pupilles dilatées par la colère et par la vision de son amant totalement soumis en dessous de lui, qui n'osait faire un geste de peur de le contrarier davantage." Fanfiction sur Laink et Terracid du Wankil Studio par Eniwe et Jay (avec l'observation d'Angélique). Enjoy !


Hello there~

Ici Jo et Jay !

On se retrouve pour une petite collaboration (TAM TAM TAAAM) . Bon, là, vous êtes sur le compte de mademoiselle JayMcFlaps mais l'autre auteure présente a également un compte sur ce site : Eniwe ! (Vous m'avez sans doute déjà vu dans des fanfictions géniales telles que... Comment ça mauvais plagiat de Bob Lennon ?).

Donc, on se retrouve pour un texte assez... crade (?) sur du Terraink, alias Laink et Terracid de Wankil Studio (si vous connaissez pas, allez regarder ce qu'ils font, c'est des messieurs très rigolol.)

 **Disclaimer** : Texte **vraiment** très chaud, le **rating M** n'est pas là pour rien !

Laink et Terracid sont des youtubers de la chaîne de Wankil Studio et s'ils lisent ses mots : salut les gars ! On aime beaucoup ce que vous faîtes. Par contre, vous devriez pas lire ce qui va suivre. Mais genre vraiment. Mais si vous écoutez pas les conseils, et que vous le faîtes et que ça vous gêne, un mot de vous et ce sera supprimé (mais on a bossé toute la nuit pour le faire, soyez chics) ! Et on a rien contre Siphano mais il nous fallait une tête à claques.

C'est un peu près tout. Bonne lecture !

* * *

You're f*cking mine !

23h12, la fête battait son plein.

Au milieu de la foule et du bruit, une discussion plutôt animée se déroulait entre deux youtubers français présents à cette Gamescom 2015. Terracid de Wankil Studio ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son partenaire, Laink.

« Je veux juste aller le voir pour régler nos problèmes une bonne fois pour toute. Il est pas si méchant que ça, même s'il est un peu con. Je sais que toi, tu n'arrives pas à le supporter mais je reviens vite. »

Sur ces mots, Terra ne put l'empêcher de s'éloigner, même s'il était réticent à cette idée. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé vers le bar, merveilleux endroit pour arriver à les observer du coin de l'œil tout en sirotant une bière. Il fut témoin du sourire qu'afficha Laink après quelques minutes à parler avec Siphano, un youtuber que Terra ne pouvait se résoudre à apprécier. Il sentit la jalousie monter en lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Soudain, un moment de panique, Laink sortit de la pièce avec l'autre. Où allait-il ? Son estomac se noua d'angoisse alors qu'il voyait encore le sourire de Laink gravé sur son visage.

Il avala sa bière d'une traite et se décida à les suivre. Il s'attendait au pire, il avait un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de cette situation. Il arriva dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte vers la sortie. La vision qui s'offrit à lui lui glaça le sang. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse faire un seul mouvement.

Là, devant lui, Siphano, penché vers Laink, qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Terracid laissa exploser sa colère. En quelques pas, il se retrouva derrière Siphano, lui empoigna les cheveux et lui décocha une droite en plein visage. Le minecraftien tomba à terre et Laink attrapa le bras de son partenaire pour l'empêcher de blesser davantage l'homme qu'il venait d'embrasser. Terracid cracha sur Siphano et lui cria, avec toute sa rage :

« Tu t'approches encore une fois de Laink et je te défonces ! »

Il agrippa Laink par le bras et l'attira vers la route principale. Laink comprit qu'il se dirigeait vers leur hôtel. Il voulut parler mais à peine ouvrit-il la bouche que Terracid lui envoya un regard qui lui pétrifia le sang. Il baissa la tête et se laissa entraîner en silence jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

La porte se referma avec un bruit sombre alors que Terracid lâchait enfin le bras de Laink. Celui-ci savait qu'il allait enfin subir la colère de Terra. Il ouvrit derechef la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer mais l'autre le coupa violemment :

« Je peux savoir ce que t'étais en train de faire ? T'as pas l'air de comprendre que t'es à moi et à moi uniquement ! »

Il prit Laink violemment par le col et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes avec la même violence et la même hargne. Il ne pouvait même pas penser à se dégager, il savait que tous ses efforts seraient vain. La force de ce baiser fit haleter le plus petit qui regardait Terra avec ses grands yeux. Ce dernier lui agrippa une nouvelle fois le bras pour le pousser sur le lit. Il enleva son t-shirt et prononça, d'une voix qui, bien qu'elle était encore emplie de colère, fit frissonner Laink de par sa chaleur et sa sensualité :

« Du coup, je vais te faire comprendre à qui tu appartiens. »

Il grimpa sur le lit et surplomba Laink de toute sa hauteur, les pupilles dilatées par la colère et par la vision de son amant totalement soumis en dessous de lui, qui n'osait faire un geste de peur de le contrarier davantage.

Il passa ses mains sur le torse couvert de tissus de Laink avec un geste presque tendre. Puis, soudainement, il agrippa le t-shirt et le déchira en deux, laissant apparaître la peau de son compagnon. Terra s'approcha doucement du visage de sa victime, sourit sadiquement, Laink espéra un baiser mais il n'en était rien. Il se jeta sur son cou et le mordit à pleine dents. Laink gémit de douleur et cela augmenta un peu plus l'excitation de Terracid. Il sentit ses dents s'enfoncer dans la peau de son amant, il le maintenait captif en lui paralysant les poignets de chaque coté de son visage. Laink savait que se défendre ne mènerait à rien, il se laissa faire et réalisa que cette douleur partielle faisait monter en lui un désir intense pour ce moment de passion violente qui s'annonçait.

Un gémissement s'échappa encore une fois des lèvres de Laink, il sentit alors son organe inférieur toucher celui de son assaillant, qui était dans le même état d'excitation.

Terracid se releva, fixa Laink et retira sa ceinture, il en profita pour déboutonner son jean et laisser retomber un peu la pression qui pesait sur son membre. Laink suivait des yeux les ondulations de la ceinture de son amant, il savait que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, mais ceci allait être une punition qu'il retiendrait. Il appréhendait déjà l'usage de cette fameuse ceinture, c'est alors que Terra attrapa son bras et l'accrocha à la tête de lit avec le morceau de cuir. Il profita également de ce moment pour descendre lentement le pantalon ainsi que le caleçon de celui qui était attaché devant lui, le mettant complètement à nu. Il le fixa avec un regard prédateur. Un sentiment de satisfaction faisait surface en lui. Il avait à porter de main le membre dur de son amant, totalement soumis à sa volonté. Un petit sourire narquois illumina son visage, il ne comptait pas blessé Laink, loin de là. Cependant il fallait qu'il retienne la leçon de façon permanente. Il commença à faire glisser sa main le long de la jambe de celui sans vêtements, remontant petit à petit vers sa zone sensible. Mais il l'effleura à peine, et là était l'intérêt. Le laisser languir, le laisser souffrir à cause du plaisir et de l'attente. Le voir trembler, admirer les frissons qui parcouraient sa peau nue. Terra ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux.

Il lui releva les hanches et Laink fut pris de court par son geste. Jamais il n'avait vécu ça et c'était une sensation tellement étrange. Il sentait la langue humide de Terra jouer avec son intimité et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir à son action. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son amant irait jusque là. Il sentait les coups de langue violents au plus profond de son être. Soudain Terra se retira, il saisit la taille de Laink et le retourna. Celui-ci se retrouvait dans une position plus qu'embarrassante. Il était à genoux, les hanches toujours soutenues par Terra, le torse contre le matelas, une main s'accrochant au drap et l'autre attaché vers le haut du lit. Terracid ne pouvait qu'admirer cette vue incroyable.

« Tu sais ce qui t'attend n'est ce pas ? Tu l'as cherché, je vais te baiser, je vais pénétrer si profondément en toi qui tu hurleras à en perdre la voix. Je vais te faire souffrir, et tu vas aimer ça, tu vas me supplier de continuer mais si tu crois que je vais être indulgent, tu te trompes. Je vais te mordre, te griffer, te marquer, te prendre si violemment que si ton esprit n'arrive pas à imprimer, ton corps s'en souviendra. Tu es à moi ! Tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi, tu ne pourras plus jouir sans moi. Seul mon corps pourra te satisfaire ! »

Laink se sentait tellement excité par ces paroles que son cerveau ne pouvait plus former des phrases cohérentes. Sa tête tournait. Il ne réussit qu'à articuler une seule phrase :

« Je t'en supplie ! Prends moi... prends moi... prends moi ! »

Il hurla ces deux derniers mots. Il n'en pouvait plus, il le voulait tellement au fond de lui. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à tant de ardeur de la part de Terra. Il entendit à peine les mouvements du tissu et là, il le pénétra. D'un coup sec. Violemment. Un hurlement sortit de la bouche de Laink. La douleur était si forte, il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il haletait, son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, le choc avait été si violent. Mais son partenaire commença à bouger, des va et vient frénétiques, brutaux , sauvages. C'était un sentiment unique, si particulier, si intense qu'il n'arrivait pas à différencier la douleur du plaisir. Il criait de plaisir et sentit le sexe de Terra grossir en lui. L'excitation était à son comble. Terracid lui tenait le bras et lui agrippait les cheveux, Laink n'avait rien pour se raccrocher, seul son partenaire lui servait de point de repère. Celui-ci le tenait si fort que la marque de ses ongles restait incrustée sur sa peau. Il hurlait, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, sa tête se vidait, sa vue se troublait mais il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Terracid le relâcha, ne s'attachant qu'à ses hanches, augmentant encore si cela était possible la vitesse de ses coups de buttoir. Laink cacha son visage dans un coussin, espérant limiter la portée de ses cris mais c'était inutile.

C'est alors qu'il la sentit, cette jouissance qui montait en lui, elle montait vite , de plus en plus grande. Mais son membre n'avait même pas eu l'attention nécessaire pour jouir habituellement, alors comment pouvait-il sentir un orgasme arriver à cet instant ? Mais trop tard, l'orgasme était là, fulgurant, intense, ses jambes cédèrent, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, seul Terra le retenait contre lui.

« Sérieusement Laink, tu es venu simplement en te faisant prendre par derrière ? »

Il reprit de plus belle, il fallait bien qu'il satisfasse son propre plaisir.

« T'aimes ça ? »Dit il, entre deux coups frénétiques.

Il continua encore et encore jusqu'à se libérer dans Laink. Il resta quelques instants en lui, le temps de reprendre son souffle et de bien marquer son amant. Alors que celui ci pensait que c'était terminé, Terra se redressa et lui prouva que c'était bien loin d'être fini.

Laink se réveilla le lendemain et la première sensation qu'il ressentit fut une douleur dans le bas du dos. Il ouvrit les yeux pour admirer la chambre plongée dans la lumière. Terracid n'était plus allongé près de lui, comme il l'avait été quand il l'avait enfin laissé se reposer, après l'avoir pris maintes et maintes fois. Il tenta de se redresser dans le lit pour chercher son amant des yeux mais sa douleur le privait de sa pleine liberté de mouvements. Il s'enroula doucement dans le drap du lit, ignorant la sensation poisseuse autour de son corps causée par les nombreux fluides dont il était taché et se leva doucement, testant un pas à la fois. Il boita jusqu'à apercevoir Terracid accoudé à la fenêtre, une cigarette dans la main et le regard dans le vide. En l'entendant approcher, il se retourna vers lui, le regard toujours aussi vide. En voyant Laink, cachant sa nudité avec un simple drap, des marques rouges de morsures et de griffures lui tapissant le cou, les épaules, le haut du torse et, il en était sûr, son dos, une lueur de culpabilité naquit dans ses yeux. Il détourna son regard et tira une latte sur sa cigarette alors que Laink se plaçait à côté de lui.

« Terra... murmura Laink, avec une voix un peu cassé par tous les hurlements qu'il avait poussé cette nuit-là. »

Mais le sus-nommé le coupa :

« Laink, je suis désolé ! Je voulais pas... C'était excessif. Mais te voir avec ce... ce type ! Ça m'a enragé. Je supporterais pas de devoir te perdre pour un autre. »

Le plus petit lui prit doucement la main qui ne tenait pas le tube de nicotine.

« Terra... Putain, Terra, jamais. Jamais je ne te quitterais pour un autre. T'es le seul pour moi. Siphano... C'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Quand t'es arrivé, je savais pas quoi faire. Ça m'a surpris, t'imagines ! C'est pas souvent qu'un mec qui est sensé me détester m'embrasse... »

Terra se pencha vers lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule et soupira.

« Laink... »

Celui-ci eut un sourire en voyant le soulagement immense dans les iris de son amant. Terra redressa la tête pour déposer un baiser, bien plus doux que tout ceux qu'ils avaient échangés cette nuit là, sur ses lèvres.

Laink sourit dans le baiser, le lui rendant avec joie.

* * *

LE SEXE PUTAIN !

 **Jo** : Nan mais attendez, faut que je vous expliques qu'il est actuellement 5h50 et qu'on a pas dormi pour écrire ça ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu (J'ai pas pas dormi pour rien !). En vrai, c'était cool d'écrire un Terraink avec Jay. C'était sale sérieux ! Mais c'était cool parce que LE SEXE PUTAIN ! Un petit jeu/défi qui selon nous n'est pas très compliqué : essayez de deviner qui a écrit quelles parties (en sachant quand même que dans chaque partie, on retrouve un peu de nous deux mais il y a toujours une autatrice principale).

Brefouille, c'était cool, j'ai adoré faire ça. Du coup, je sais pas si Jay est d'accord pour en écrire d'autres mais moi, je suis partante ! Bon, je vais lui laisser la parole quand même !

Cœur sur vous,

Eniwe.

 **Jay** : Je sais pas par où commencer, c'est la première fois que je vois une nuit complète défiler. En tous cas c'était bien drôle, la fatigue nous fais dire pleins de conneries. On a écrit quatre pages sur LE SEXE PUTAIN !(oui oui 3 fois dans une seule fic) Comme le dit si bien Jo: c'était sale mais cool à écrire ( paradoxe?). Enfin bref, si vous êtes arrivés jusque là je vous dis un grand merci en or massif paré de pierres précieuses et de chamallows ! Ça change un peu d'écrire les Bmc et faudra qu'on le refasse (ceci n'était pas une question Jo !)

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews ou des tweets, dites nous ce vous en avez pensé ça nous fera vraiment plaisir.

Essayez de savoir qui écrit quoi, je vous jure c'est drôle de voir la différence, (quoique ça peut être un peu galère vu qu'on a bien bossé là dessus).

Voilà voilà, merci encore et moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit !

Amour sur vous,

Jay.

( **Jo** * dans le loin * : PLAGIAAAAAAAAT~)


End file.
